Spawn: Nightmare In The City
by kevinrs13
Summary: freddy is in Spawn.r
1. Default Chapter Title

It happened many a year ago with the death of Al Simmons who then became the outcast Spawn who then rose as the Hero Spawn the saver of worlds one man,one beast,one hero.  
  
But the alleys don't rest peacefully for there is an evil and this evil does rest for when you rest and feads apon your fear,your angst....your soul, The Nightmare spirit. "Hey man don't pass out I thought we were going to stay up and listen to the old man's stories!" one bum said to another, the bum drifted off without knowing he did with out realizing...that was his last time he'd see the real world the awake world, the living world. Then minutes later the bum flew into the air screaming as blood and his body parts flew his screams echoed as Spawned jumped down "what is this!?" Spawned asked confused "i don't know man!, he is just happening..AH!" then the bum ran away. Spawn stood there as he watch the bum fly into several pieces each scattering in different places.   
  
After more days past more were killed in their sleep as some thing were mudering them while they were sleeping.  
  
Sam and Twitch decided to check it out for the safety of the city asking questions...well Twitch asked the questions as Sam ate donuts and drank coffee forcing answers out of people "Twitch!, did you get any clues or hints about this?" Sam said, Twitch turned to him "sorry Sam, nothing". Both of them had no leads on this mystery what could it be...or who could it be?  
  
That same night another person was having a nightmare it was Terry Fitzgerald, Wanda's new husband after Al. Terry tossed and turned in a cold sweat, Terry heard a weird tune as he ran from the thing in his dream then the thing called to him "Terry, get your silly ass back here because your mother said so!" the thing looked like his mother then it turned into a man. This man, he had a red and black striped shirt and a black almost cowboy type hat and he had third degree burns on his body. "Terry!, listen to your mother!,don't make me spank you" the man said as he raised his hand and it hade on it a claw type glove, "oh crap!" Terry said as he ran, than the man's arm grew about seven feet and slashed Terry's arm then Terry woke to the sound of Wanada saying "Terry!, wake up you bleeding". Terry got up and said "hun,im going to gone for a couple of hours i have some thing to do" Terry walks out and says quietly "this is in Spawn's league".  
  
Even tough Terry took Spawn's place they work together for the better and to stop their rival Jason Wynn, just because some one kills you then one of your friends marries your wife right after you die who says you still can't be bud's?  
  
The paper of the alley flew among the wind and ashes still a flame blew from cans which kept the homeless warm, and all around were garbages where they ate from and cans of out of date soda's which they drank. As Terry with his brown jacket,gray pants and armony glasses walked down the alley the bums stared at him, "AL!" Terry called out then a shadown passed over him and the sound of of cloth hitting the ground was heard it was Spawn. "What is it Terry?" Spawn asked calmly, Terry took a breath and then tolled Spawn about his dream then Spawn left and Terry did the same. Spawn rested at his chair of skulls and bodies.  
  
Spawn when he woke he was looking at the bum named Cogliostro a bum who tells Spawn helpful things about the worlds of good and evil. Spawn stared up "what is it old man?" Spawn said "your nightmare spirit he's a man" Cogliostro replied "what do you mean?" Spawn asked Cogliostro paced around "he's a human who went insane and was given powers by Satan, then he used his powers to get revenge on the people who burned down his house with him in it by killing their children". Spawn got up and while moving said "what's he doing here then?" Spawn asked "he killed the children of Elm Street a few years back Elm Street was demolished now he romes free amungst all" Cogliostro answered Spawn. Spawn walked off to Terry's house as Spawn jumped off the roof into the backyard and walked in straight into the office room where Terry was "Terry.." Spawned said right before Terry jumped back in fear "oh god, Al, you scared the hell outta me" Terry said taking deep breaths. Spawn sat down "get any sleep lately" Spawn asked sarcasticly Terry laughed then said "well, no...i keep seeing that man in my dreams who is trying to kill me" Spawn then got up and left.  
The light shined in throught the windows of the dark office of Jason Wynn. "send him in" he said to his secratary then Clown walked in "hey jason o boy" Jason turned his chair "oh, its u" Jason said, Clown jumped up onto the desk "hey my guy took care of your rivals" Clown said Jason slammed his hands on the desk "ya!, but he's also killing kids and innocent people...if this got out i'd be ruined!" Jason yelled.   
Clown is also know as Violator for he is a minion of Malborgia, Malborgia is a minion of Satan actually he's the ruler of the 8th sphere of Hell. But Violator watches over Spawn and reports back to Malborgia, Violator has tried to kill Spawn on many occasions.  
Spawn trying to figure out what was going on fell asleep on his chair in the alley where he would find a answer. Spawn was having a dream of the past he was still Al Simmons and was still married to Wanda but had Cyan, then when kissed Wanda and moved back Wanda was a man that was burnt the man said "hey!, gimme some sugar baby, heh heh heh" Al pussed him away. Then Al turned into Spawn "that's it you fucking freak" he said "your the one named Spawn that Wynn talked about" Spawn punched the guy then said "well it's time to wake up" then Spawn woke up and said in a deep evil voice "WYNNNNNNN..........".   
"yes...i want into small bills!" Jason Wynn said, as he hung up the phone then his chair was spun around to face Spawn, "Spawn.....SECURI" Jason yelled as he was silenced by Spawn "Wynn tell me who the dream killer is or else the press and the public will find it quite entertaining". Jason then answered him "his name is Freddy Krueger he comes from hell" Spawn then got closer "how do i kill him!?" "i'd never tell you!" Spawn raised his hand holding the chains "you'll tell me or i'll show you how the fuck i can kill you!" Spawn said agravated "ok,ok you have to dig up his bones and destroy them their in a junk yard near elm street". As Spawn walked to the window Jason asked "how were you going to tell the press any way?" Spawn while opening the window turned and said "i wasn't, that story is too far fetched even for the press" then Spawn jumped out the window Jason ran to the window and yelled "i'll get you fuck head!".  
Spawn going back to the alley first to check on things there saw the Clown "hey, Spawny howa bout you and me cracking open some brewskies and kicken back" Spawn turned "how about no shit face!" Clown walking behind Spawn yelled "shit face!, hey your the one with a brown fucking diaria face so don't even talk" Spawn then turned and kicked Clown in the nuts.  
Clown jumped up and screamed at Spawn "you shit head, did you have too kick me in gonads you fucking bastard!" Spawn picking up a skull and wiping it at a wall "no, but it's not like you have balls" Spawn said calmly. Clown watching Spawn slowly walk towards the streets he asked "where you going?" Spawn "to kill one of your master's screwed up fuckers" Clown ran infront of Spawn and said "then im going to stop you". Then Clown turned into Violator, then Violator spoke in a demonic voice "your going down before Krueger ever does, Spawn!" as Violator charged at Spawn, with a quick gust of wind Spawn had his steel chains a grip apon Violator and was squeezing them to as strike pain through his wretched demon body. Spawn looked at him eyes a blaze in green "now you listen here you fucking ugly son of a bitch!, your not going to stop me from saving lives or they'll be one less.....yours" then Spawn threw him against a wall then Violator changed back to Clown.   
  
Spawn then headed towards the junk yard, after five hours he got to the junk yard "what a filthy skank hole...even for my standards" he said as he walked in, looking around he found a spot with claw marks on it so he used his chains to pull the dirts right out of the ground. Spawn looked in the grave to see a worm hole into another diemension Spawn thought for a while then decided to jump in Spawn then found himself infront of an old house the house was about dated to 1930-1960 about. Spawn walked further too see three girls skipping singing one,two, freedy is coming for you three,four better lock your door five,six pick up your crusafix seven,eight better stay up late nine,ten never sleep again. Spawn looked at them "creepy" he said then he waved his hand infront of them "hello, little girls...little girls!, ah fuck you then" as he walked up the steps of the house placing his hand apon the door knob. Spawn then turned the door knob and the little girls were still singing he then turned and yelled "HEY! shut the fuck up already, geez" but when Spawn turned into the house it was no longer the house but his old house the one he lived with Wanda in.   
  
"AL!" Wanda said as she ran to him and jumped into his arms "Wanda...." Spawn said "of course Al who else would it be..?" then Spawn grabbed her and threw her into a wall "maybe Krueger!" he yelled. Krueger got up and said "you maybe strong pal but im stronger"Spawn's eye glowed "you bet on that fuck head!" Spawn said sounding pissed, they both charged at each other but then Spawn appeared in Terry's office. "what!?, how did i get here?" Terry stood up...walked to Spawn and said "hey al can you watch my office....i got to go fuck your wife hard" Spawn turned "your not Terry!" Spawn grabbed him and threw him down a flight of stairs. Freddy got up "bring it on shit face" Freddy said than he ran away laughing.  
  
Spawn was now really agravated with him Spawn quickly jumped down the stairs and chased after Freddy. Freddy stood around a corner waiting for Spawn, then with out Freddy knowing a red cape moved on the sides of Freddy the sound...silence, then the chains wrapped around Freddy, Freddy moved his claw back and forth along the chains trying to break them but had no luck. Freddy moved around in hopes of getting free but it failed then Spawn using one of his arms opened up the boiler door and threw him intot he flames. Freddy screams echoed trough the house as Spawn closed the boiler door he said "burn in hell!".   
  
Now one ever saw Freddy again but will he come back where will he be another place another diemension another time line we....will never know. 


	2. Default Chapter

The woman ran screaming as she constanty looked behind her, she ran down the long coridoor blanketed by darkness she did not know where she was going as long as she got away. Her screams echoed all over the building as she slipped turning the corner the man got closer rushing to get up she slipped again then finally got up but...it was to late. The man reached out his long hand which hand big sharp metal nails on them, to be more precise it was a glove, he dug it into her back, dragging it back and forth she cried and screamed till...she stopped and died. The husband yelled looking towards her the woman's body was now in her house next to her husband, "oh my god!" the husband yelled as he picked her up. Running holding a gun he headed down stairs thinking that there was a murderer in his house he then thought after searching that he had left, so then he ran back into the kitchen where he had been three minutes ago and picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. Telling his story the police operator said "stay there a car and paramedics have been sent, all you have to do is stay there...and sir, don't touch the body", the husband now a windower he sat in the living room and fell asleep on the couch. When the paramedics arrived they found both the husband and wife dead, for when they were driving there the husband had fallen asleep and was killed by...Freddy Krueger.  
  
Spawn sat in his alley like he always has and thought of Wanda like usual as the old man tolled him stories of the old times back in other ages of different hell spawns. Spawn drank from a liqour bottle moving his arm down and wiping his mouth he through the bottle at the wall. "God damnit i still have that last horseman to fight, who has yet to show!" Spawn yelled as he got up and stumbled back down and held his head "im a mess, look at me im a drunk demon" The old man walked away and vanished as usual, then a bright light flashed casting a shadow behind everything as a figure stepped out it was...Angela. She walked around Spawn eyeing him in a laugh "Spawn, even i have never seen a demon so low before" Spawn looked up and grinned "wow, im getting pitty from an angel should i feel honored". Angela was confused she then smacked Spawn "Spawn, your one of the only hopes of the universe and your laying here as drunk as a irish men" Spawn got up and stammered "your right i will fight evil, after i wake up"then he fell down onto his throne and fell asleep. Spawn awoke to see Angela in the corner "are you going to stop evil now,Spawn?" she asked "why!?, theres just going to be more evil and more after that it a never ending battle i can't win" Spawn said as Angela got up "so be it, what happened to you, you used to fight for whats right now your as bad as Violator" She yelled at Spawn. Spawn looked up his green eyes more of a blue "what ever..." he said as he threw a body in the corner. The Angela with an upset face wisked away in her holy light back to heaven she went.  
  
A homeless man walked into Spawn's alley unaware of his fate to behold as he stomped a can and walked further down the alley way. Then the bum reached into a garbage pale to be lifted of his feat and slammed against a wall by chains, "why do you enter my alley are you suicidle!?" Spawn yelled at the bum. Clown appeared and he started cheering "kill him,kill him!" over and over as the mid spring and winter air breezed through the alley. Spawn then made himself a blender as his chains spun around ripping the homeless man apart piece by piece blood flying all around as Clown cheered him on. Clown jumped down to the alley laughing and walking towards Spawn he said "welcome back to the dark side!", then Spawn turned his eyes glowing a brighter green than ever as he turned the green fire seemed to fly as he made an evilish grin he looked even more evil than Malborgia. Out of the dark alley chains flew as they launched at Clown grabbing him and picking him up and crushing him, then Clown slipped out of both the chains and his skin. The gigantic Violator arose his grayish skin all rinkly, as his big bug red eyes stared up and his yellow horns seem to point at Spawn, Violator's big sharp toothed grin dripped of saliva as he roared and it flung. Violator launched at Spawn his gray long legs in the air as he went down from the sky at Spawn. Spawn barely even moved as his chains became the night covering the sky above slashing into Violator's back as the chains came down, the chains clinged to Violator's ribs and thrust him into a grocery store. Many people screamed as the wall crumbled and came down on the frozen food section and chunks of cement and plaster lay all around. Violator tried to get up but Spawn grabbed one of Violator's horns and threw him into a coke machine. Violator got up finally and ran at Spawn and swung his giant arm, but Spawn ripped it off spun around and smacked Violator with it. When Violator went flying backwards Spawn grabbed him by the leg and threw him through the grocery store window into the street, cars swerved and a truck hit Violator. As the fight in the street carried on police arrived.  
  
"Fire at will!" the captain said as bullets pierced the air and hit cars and trucks missing both Spawn and Violator. Violator then disapeared but unknowing to Spawn he was behind him, then Violator lunged at Spawn saliva landing on the ground he passed Spawn turned to see Violator coming towards him so Spawn jumped into the air. Time seemed to freeze as you saw all around them from every angle, then Violator passed under Spawn, so Spawn flung his chains into Violator's spine then thrusted him at the cop cars. As Violator landed on the cop car the sirens stop making their noise and as he got up you could see the enormous dent in the hood and glass on the street form the smashed windows. A cop shot Violator in the eye and Violator screached then swung around and smacked the cop's head off, then the other cops fired at Violator the sound of dripping blood and bones breaking filled the air as Violator fell to his knees and the green blood poored like a small water fall as parts of Violator fell off. Then Violator's demon like healing capabilities activated as he pieced himself back together the cops froze in amazement, Violator then got up and he stood infront of a cop the ate him and the other cops fired on but it was no use. Violator then ignored the cops and headed for Spawn, but Spawn was no where in sight then all of a sudden a loud screach was heard then a police car swearved at the corner then sped up the street. The car then hit the back of another cop car but at its high speed was launched into the air, a huge ball of a dirty red cap then flung out the door and landed in the street as Spawn got up out of it and the cop car carshed onto Violator followed by a splat and the car parts hitting the ground. The cops and Spawn stood there waiting for Violator to move, then Violator's arm arose from the wreckage, then Spawn fired a green energy orb at the car and fire engulfed the street. Spawn walked over to the green fire and shot his chains into it.   
  
His chains came out with nothing either meaning Violator was beheaded or he went back to hell, Spawn retracted his chains and returned to his alleys to rest as the cops drove of and the fire men came to put out the wreckage.   
  
That night Spawn jumped from roof to roof watching the city but he had a feeling something was wrong because it was never that quiet in the city. Then Spawn saw a demon walking the streets it legs were ripped up and it was being dragged by its arms by something that was not even there. Spawn jumped down and kicked the demon and the demon pressed up against the fence and was trying to go through it without knocking it down, blood started to drip and flesh fell as it began to go through the fence then in split into a hundred pieces and died. Spawn was stuned by what had just happend, but he did realize one thing the demon was asleep!  
  
"The child mass murder has continued, in the last week three five children have been found dead ripped apart, also two children are missing the facts resemble an inccident from Springwood Ohio a few years back, this Kanni Chuyng signing off for channel five news" the reporter said as the news ended and a foot ball game came on. Terry sat in his reclining chair watching the foot ball game unknowing of the evil amungst his daughter and all the other children of the city. But Wanda held Cyan tight in fear for Cyan's life from all the child murders in the city.  
  
Spawn sat in the alley thinking he did not even know of any murders till Angela showed up in a blaze of holy light. "What do you want?" Spawn said his head tilted down, "still as cheery as usual, did you know of the murders in the city?" She asked her hand on her hip and her golden armor shining in the moonlight. Spawn did not speak but just sat there on his throne of the dead, Spawn looked up at her and said "I'll call you when i care..." his sarcastic tone an insult to the warrior angel."Well Spawn i once knew a great hero who fought for good even though the odds were against him and it was no matter to him, he just did it!" Angela yelled at Spawn, Spawn looked at her then said "he sounds nice i'd like to meet him, heh heh!" then Angela shouted "ARH!" then she disapeared back to heaven. Spawn closed his eyes and from the streets you could see the grenn glow of his eyes fade away as he closed his eyes and drifted slowly into the world of dreams.  
  
Spawn swung around his chains as he ran towards Wanda who was standing in the road, "WANDA!" Spawn yelled as a bus drove towards her and then in a cloud of carbon dioxide and exhaust she was ran down. Spawn launched his body at the bus using his chains to lift him, the driver was laughing insanely but then he launched his chains through the windsheild and pulled the driver out the glass cutting the driver. With no driver in the backround you could see the bus swerve and smash against the ground sparks flying then a big explosion as fire consumed the ground around it. Spawn badly beat the driver blood flew when Spawn was done he kneeled there blood a drip from his spiked steel knucles clinched to his hands. Then the driver spoke the words "get the fuck off me shit face, ha ha ha" then kicked Spawn a few feet. The man got up now no longer a driver but Freddy Krueger, Freddy stood there his claws shinned brightly in the moonlight as you could see his black and orange sweather and his dirty black dress pants, his blood tainted boots on the sandy sideroad. "Hey Spawn guess who my next victim is...Cyan!" Freddy said as Spawn got up and ran at Freddy but then Spawn opened his eyes he stood in the road about to be hit by a car, the head lights shinning brightly, Spawn jumped to the sidewalk landing in a pile of boxes and garbage bags, "that fucker is going to get it!" Spawn said his teeth grinding together.  
  
Wanda was sitting on Terry's lap, as Terry turned off the t.v both of them got up and Wanda said "Terry are you sure Cyan is safe?" Terry put his hand on Wanda's shoulder "yes Wanda, i tucked her in bed myself" Terry said with a smile, Wanda smiled back then said "well im going to check on her before we goto bed...".  
Wanda walked up the stairs to Cyan's room and opened the door, the crack letting in some light Wanda said "honey, you awake?" as she opened the door and walked in. Downstairs Terry heard Wanda scream he ran up to her "what is it!?" he said in a panic, Wanda turned crying "it's Cyan, she's missing!" then Wanda bursted into tears and feel to her knees as Terry held her and he had a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
Spawn kneeled on the roof outside Cyan's window his eyes squinting and his hand so tightly closed he could have pushed his fingers through his hand. "Im going to get that freak!" Spawn said as he jumped off the roof his cape blowing in the wind and around him as he fell to the ground and ran off.   
  
As Spawn sat on a roof top high above the city looking down not as their hero but more as their quiet avenger, he looked down at the bright lights but with Freddy back again those lights were soon to be burnt out if Spawn didn't do anything. Spawn watched but nothing was happening then all of a sudden a man flew out a window, Spawn widened his eyes and then said "well thats not normal" as he jumped off the ledge his cape shadowed the streets as he passed the falling man he landed on the street. Looking up Spawn used his chains to wrap around the man and pull him down without harming him, but then the man blew up, the man's body parts landing on near by cars and people. Spawn turned and looked around and ran away into an alley but then while he was running he looked back to see if anyone was following him then something hit him in the face, crossing his face with his hand he saw that his hand was full of his green blood. Lokking into a puddle on the dirty ground he saw his face had slash marks on it that were healing, looking around to see what hit him he heard a voice say "hey Al!" Spawn turned to see Chapel standing there a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. "So what's new buddy?" Chapel said, but then Spawn ran at Chapel and jump kicked him through a pile of garbage then punched him saying "your not Chapel, Chapell is dead!". Then Chapel kicked Spawn into the air then threw the knife into Spawn's chest, as Spawn landed and hit the wall Chapel was infront of him but the hand that was holding the kinfe now was covered with a glove with long metal blood tainted claws, "get up Spawn!" Chapel said. Spawn got up to see now Chapel with the claw glove like Freddy, "how can this be!?, this is not the dream world, how can you be here!?" Spawn yelled his question his teeth grinding. Freddy started to do a little dance then said "it's a whole new nightmare Spawny ol boy, and now the city is in my world the nightmare, HA HA HA" Spawn swore then ran at Freddy only to run into a wall, to hear Freddy's voice say in a distance "and it's my rules!".  
  
Spawn jumped into a sewer just before thinking of what to do "Terry!, he can help me trace down someone to help me figure out how to kill Freddy", then Spawn ran down a sewer tunnel water splashing behind him big blood tainted boots. Terry and Wanda had just gotten off the phone with the police about Cyan missing, then all of a sudden a knock on the window starteled Wanda and Terry, Terry saw the bright green eyes, so Tery tolled Wanda "hold on a minute i have something i need to take care of". Terry went into the backyard and waited as Spawn came around from the front, "Terry i need your help to track down someone with the last name Krueger" Spawn said as he stood in the dark Terry shook his head yes then went to the back door. "What's wrong Terry?" Spawn asked, Terry turned "Cyan was taken from her room by an intruder..." Spawn punched a tree near by knocking it down then yelled "Krueger!" Terry's eyes widened "you know who took away Cyan!?" Spawn turned to him "not personally, but im going to kill him!". A few minutes later Terry came back out and said "i found one result her name is Kathryn Krueger , she lives in SpringWood, Ohio...1530 spring drive, she has changed her name to Maggie though" Spawn thanked him then took off to Springwood.  
  
A girl named Tracy just finished putting the keys in the lock on the door then kicked it open, she walked in holding groceries she yelled "Maggie im home!", Maggie came to Tracy and grabbed some of the grocery bags and they both walked into the kitchen. "So Maggie what did you do when i was gone?" Tracy asked putting down a few bags, Maggie looked up at Tracy as she put down the bags "slept for once" she said. Tracy walked to the door followed by Maggie "well, Maggie i'll see ya tomorrow, bye" Tracy said as she walked out the door and down the street. Maggie walked to the living room and fell asleep on the couch. Maggie awoke but she was no longer in the living room but in a field of flowers running in them giggling then she started to sink she tried and tried to get loose but she kept sinking. Then looking down she saw this quick sand was really orange and black like Freddy's sweather. Maggie screamed and screamed, pulling at the grass near by trying to get loose but she couldn't she screamed out "help me, some one!!!". Then she woke up sweating to someone shouting "Maggie wake up!" and when she saw who it was she screamed at the face because it was he face of the dead holding the soul of a hero, Spawn. She screamed and tried to run but Spawn grabbed her arm "don't run!, i need your help to kill a man!" she tried to get loose, pulling her arm from her grasp she ran then stopped when he said "Kathryn Krueger!". She turned to Spawn "how do you know that name!?" she asked Spawn stood up straight "I need your help to kill a man by the name Freddy" Spawn said, Kathryn froze in the spot she was speachless. Kathryn paced back and forth "but i killed him, i stuck dynamite into his chest and blew him up!" she shouted at Spawn, Spawn moved foward "i killed him too, but there is something where not doing right, there's a way he has to be killed so that he never comes back". Kathryn turned her hand on her forehead "oh my,Tracy, he''l be after nightmare survivors!" she said as she ran out the door followed by Spawn.   
  
Knocking on the door Kathryn waited for a minute then knocked again and again but Tracy did not come to the door, Spawn rammed the door down and both of them walked in too see Tracy's dead body on the floor. Kathryn swore then walked out of the house, Spawn followed her "where are you going?" Kathryn turned to him "with you to kill Freddy" Spawn smiled then said "let's go". The two of them headed back to the city to find Freddy and kill him once and for all.  
  
They were in a car driving up and down the streets when Spawn asked "what are you looking for any how?" she looked at him "elm street" she said, then Spawn paused and said "there is no elm street in this city" "theres an elm street in every town" she answered. As they kept driving they came to a corner where they found an elm street, but then Violator dropped down infront of the car and said "im sorry mam, this is as far as the line goes...last stop, HELL!" Kathryn screamed and Spawn jumped out at Violator. Violator smacked Spawn into a building and he fell onto his knees, getting up Spawn shouted "Kathryn go stop Freddy", then Kathryn drove down elm street to 1428 and got out of the car and ran into the house.   
  
Violator screamed then jumped at Spawn, and Spawn turned and put his chains into Violator's neck and pulled him towards himself and said "it ends now!", Spawn shot a few orbs at Violator and as he did he jumped behind a dumpster. Violator using his hand to reduse the damage of the orbs he did not see Spawn jump behind the dumpster, "where did you go Spawn, come out come out where ever you are" his democ voice laughed. Then the dumpster jumped behnid flew at Violator when he was looking in the opposite direction, with a bang it hit Violator knocking him to the ground. Spawn ran out from hiding his chains swinging in the air holding his cape as he jumped into the air and came down on Violator's ribs, Violator screached as his ribs broke. Spawn picked up Violator by digging his fingers into Violator's spine and pulled him up over his head and throwing him onto a car. Violator finally kicking his healing factor in got up and threw the car at Spawn, but Spawn jumped away as it crashed to the ground exploding into ball of fire and glass impaled into Violator's skin. Violator then brushed off the glass and looked around wondering where Spawn had gone then a shadow lunged over him as chains pulled themselves into Violator's body then pulled him apart. Violator's head lay on the rocky ground as Spawn walked over and said "goodnight Violator!" then Spawn used his giant boot to crush Violator's skull.   
  
Spawn was thankful that all demons weaknesses were decapatation, if it were just to destroy their brain or organ or even make them bleed to death but no, it had to be harder than that. Spawn ran down Elm Street the car fire from the fight still noticable from elm as he went into the house with the adress 1428. As he enetered the door shut behind him and he spun around and said "shit!".  
  
A news report came on Terry's t.v the reporter held some papers as she straightend them people on the set were crying. "This is a news break a mass murder has strucken the city, with over forty percent of the city's population dead and thirty percent fleeing the city, im sorry to say but" then as the reporter said that a man in the back that could be seen head blew up into square blocks as people screamed. The reporter looked up "an issue for evacuation has been put into motion...this is Melissa Kawashaii signing off for channel five news", then Terry turned off the t.v and got up.  
  
Spawn slowly walked up the stairs calling out "Kathryn!,Kathryn where are you!?". Kathryn walked down the basement stairs into catacombs of the damned, she walked around hearing both children and adult screams and people calling out for help. She was afraid but then again not because she got through it once before and she knew she could do it again. Kathryn turned the corner and saw a little girl standing there then began to run she did not reconize the girl but it was Cyan, "little girl don't run, im here to save you!" Kathryn yelled out as it echoed the catacombs all the way to Freddy. "Honey daddy's home" the dark evil voice said as Kathryn turned to see Freddy standing there laughing, Kathryn then began to run from Freddy down the halls and almost slippy on the exhaust water from near by machines and radiators. Kathryn hid behind a machine holding a pipe she had found there waiting for Freddy, then Freddy turned the corner and as soon as he noticed Kathryn she kicked him in the genitals, as he bent down she swung the pipe and smacked him in the head and he fell down a flight of stairs. Kathryn dropped the pipe and ran off to look for Cyan.  
  
Spawn now upstairs was looking into rooms door by door then all of a sudden he saw Wanda standing in one room and as he entered he turned into Al, "Wanda, you have returned to me..." he said then Wanda said "no you returned to me". As she held him her hand on his head but he felt it as a clawglove like, Freddy's!. Al pulled away for a second as Wanda said "what is it Al?" then Al punched Wanda in the face and said "im Spawn now" and he turned back into Spawn. Wanda looked up she was now Freddy and he said "that's wife abuse you bastard!" then Freddy swung his arm at Spawn and laughed and laughed, then Spawn launched a orb at Freddy and Freddy flew through a wall then the floor to the basement.  
  
Kathryn walked around looking down hallways then she saw Cyan in a corner holding a teddy bear, Kathryn bent down and said "it's alright i won't hurt you, im here to get you out" Kathryn reached out her hand and Cyan took it. Getting up Kathryn and Cyan continued the walk to get out of the catacombs, Kathryn and Cyan walked up a flight of stairs they had found the bright orange light of the machines in the catacombs faded away as they got up the stairs. Kathryn looked left and right to see if the cost was clear as both of them went up they hit a wall, it seemed that the hallways were painted walls. Kathryn began to bang on them then one fell and they were in a room , circular in shape but all mirrors. Then Freddy came out of one a grin on his face with his claw glove infront of him, Cyan hid behind Kathryn as he got closer he raised his hand to prepare to slash. But then Spawn came smahsing through the ceiling at Freddy glass flying around in circles as Spawn tackled down on Freddy the floor broke and they all fell down to a area of the house that looked like part of hell.  
  
Spawn got up to see Kathryn and Cyan daggling from a chain over a deep pit of lava, Spawn got up and yelled "Cyan!". Freddy walked up a ramp that was behind Cyan and Kathryn to a switch "ah, Spawn did you know that this switch will drop them both into the lava, but i kinda guessed you figured that unless you as dumb as you are ugly". Spawn grinded his teeth as he looked at Freddy "what is it you want!?" Spawn asked then Freddy smiled "i want you to lead Hell's armies into Heaven" Freddy asnwered, then Spawn shouted "never!!!" then the lava jumped out of it's pit in the shape of chains as it grabbed Cyan and Kathryn's chains and pulled them over to Spawn. "Now who has the advantage" Spawn said as Freddy jumped out at Spawn, Freddy kicked Spawn in the head, as Spawn was about to fall his chains threw him at Freddy, Spawn piecered his steel knuckles into Freddy's face punching him and punching him. Then while Freddy was dazzed Spawn piecered his chains into Freddy and put him over the lava pit then with a grin and Freddy shaking the chains to get loose Spawn said "hey Freddy,good night and bad dreams" and with that said he dropped Freddy into the pit. As Freddy hit a explosion of lava shot out three little demon heads shot out laughing and they disapeared.   
  
After that the city turned back to normal and Cyan,Kathryn and Spawn got out of the house and after they returned Cyan to Terry and Wanda, Kathryn looked at Spawn and said "i don't think it's over because thos demon's who were in my father were the source of power and they brought him back before". But Spawn was walking away and he said as the sun rose "then i'll kill him again". And as Spawn said that he was no longer the city's quiet avenger but the city's Angel. 


End file.
